First Impressions
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Uchiha family vacations were always a pain in the ass. That is until Naruto attends and leaves an everlasting impression in Itachi's heart.


**A/N: **Yup. Just another one of my ideas. Please listen to the songs while you read! They match the story line so perfectly! Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the image shown above. Both belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning: **Yaoi (gay love), crude language, sexual content, one-sided ItaSaku, one-sided SaiNaru, mentions of SasuNaru

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Itachi Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Uchiha family vacations were always a pain in the ass. That is until Naruto attends and leaves an everlasting impression in Itachi's heart._

* * *

**First Impressions**

**Part I/II**

**Blossoming **

It was at times like these that Itachi wished he really had died while drinking that self-made cappuccino that Kisame had made for him, or been brutally murdered when Hidan had forced him to partake in some sort of ritual, or when Zetsu invited him over and tried to eat him.

…

…or _something_.

"Damn..." he cursed softly while Sasuke snickered on the other line of the phone.

"_Yeah, I know. That's why I'm bringing Naruto with me this year."_

Itachi just had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Fishcake?" He inquired while trying to recall why that specific name was so familiar, yet he couldn't put his finger on. His little brother chuckled and Itachi heard some rustling and then a low, far-away moan in the background, and for some odd reason his sibling's voice got even more strained and his breathing seemed labored.

"_Yes, fishcake. We'll meet you at the airport tomorrow alright?"_

Itachi frowned.

That little bastard was getting some wasn't he? Well, shit.

"Okay."

"_Bye."_

They both hung up and the eldest Uchiha sighed tiredly and jotted in a few numbers into his cellular device before putting it up to his ear. It rang approximately four times before someone answered.

"_Hello?_

"Pack your bags; we're going to the Caribbean Islands for a month."

"_Oh my gosh are you ser-"_

Before she had time to blow out his eardrums he promptly hung up and let his head drop onto his desk with a loud _thud._ There was a creak of his office door being opened, but he didn't raise his head.

A gruff voice finally spoke up.

"Soooo...am I taking over?"

"If this is your sad attempt at amusing me, it is failing miserably." Itachi replied, finally lifting his head off his desk to stare at Kisame who was almost, _almost_, pouting.

"Aw, c'mon Itachi! You said I could last year!" The man reminded him in a whiny voice and the Uchiha felt his blood pressure rise.

"Asking me if you can run my company during my once-a-year absence while I'm ordering for furniture on the phone is hardly a form of me allowing you to possibly destroy what my family has been working on for years." Itachi advised monotonously while getting up from his chair. After putting all the unsigned papers into his briefcase, he turned around to face the blue-haired man still standing by the door.

"You all know what to do while I'm gone. If I find so much as a crease in my paperwork I will skin you all alive and castrate _you_ in particular." Kisame gulped and nodded, holding open the door for him as he exited his office in a brisk walk. Uchiha's were known to make their promising threats happen.

Once his chauffeur had finally arrived at his spacious, seemingly bachelor-like, New York condo he regretted ever getting out of the car when a curvaceous body practically molded itself against him. He stared impassively at his pink-haired fiancé as she kissed him full on the lips with all her might.

What made most guys' cocks twitch in excitement didn't even make him the slightest bit aroused. In fact, it made him want to gag and rip her away from contaminating his lips further with her lipstick covered lips. He shuddered in distaste and calmly stepped away from the woman, striding into the building without giving her a second glance.

Sakura pouted at her fiancé's back, trailing after him like a lost puppy. He ignored her as always, choosing instead to quicken his pace to put as much distance between the wretched woman and himself.

"Itachiii-kuuuun."

God, her voice was fucking annoying.

He grunted in acknowledgement, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to get there. His grip on his briefcase tightened considerably when he felt the leech- ahem, _woman_, wind her slender arms around his bicep. He resisted the urge to cringe away when the repugnant smell of her expensive and strong perfume wafted into his nostrils.

Why was he even with her again?

Oh yes, his dear _father_ wanted him to get married already since he was already nearing twenty-eight and had yet to date someone decent…or at all. So the old man had _kindly _introduced him to Sakura who just _happened_ to be the daughter of a steadily developing company that, once fully developed, would make a great asset if merged with Uchiha Inc.

Itachi cursed his father to the deepest pit in hell for making him put that stupid 24-karat gold ring on that bony finger of hers.

_Bing!_

He wasted no time slipping his arm from out of Sakura's hold and stepped inside the empty elevator, standing in the farthest corner possible to get away from his damned fiancé.

_Maybe this time she can get the hint…_

No such luck.

The sultry woman strutted to him, her five-inch black heels clanking noisily against the tile floor while she purposefully let her short, red dress ride up to reveal her milky thighs. She was shooting her betrothed the best lascivious look she could muster.

If Itachi hadn't been a properly raised Uchiha, he would have openly gagged.

Sakura pressed her body up against his, letting a breathy laugh escape her lips and blowing hot air into Itachi's ear. Her fiance's body grew rigid and he tried to mold himself into the wall, inconspicuously attempting to get away from her heated body. Any hope of someone walking in on them was gone when the sleek elevator doors shut closed.

"Sakura."

His voice was so deep and silky like melted chocolate it made the woman moan in appreciation. She licked the shell of Itachi's ear and let her hand trail down his chest and to his thigh. Her eyes widened when she felt something hard she grinned smugly. She palmed it, waiting to hear the groan that would surely pass her fiancé's lips.

"Are you…hard, Itachi?" Sakura sultry whispered into his ear, pressing her bosom onto his arm in hopes of igniting his desire even further by making her creamy breasts pop out of her scanty outfit. Her black lace bra peeked out from her skimpy, red dress. He blinked crimson eyes at her.

"No. You're touching my cellphone."

He couldn't stop the smirk that settled on his lips when she blushed in embarrassment and awkwardly retracted her hand, pulling away from his body when there was a familiar lurch of the elevator stopping.

_Ding!_

Sakura could only blink when the next second Itachi disappeared. Poking her head out the elevator her eyes widened when she found her overly handsome fiancé swipe in their room card and quickly hurry inside with the slam of the door.

The woman bristled silently at yet another failed attempt to get her gorgeous fiancé to bed her as she strutted over to their shared condo. Was she really that repulsive to him? She had just gotten her boob-job two weeks ago as well as butt implants! They had only ever done it two times and each one resulted in Itachi heading straight to the bathroom and not coming out until two hours later then proceeding to ignore her for a certain amount of days (sometimes even months).

Letting out a frustrated sigh Sakura made her way into their condominium, slamming the door harder than necessary after swiping her card.

* * *

The private jet ride to the Caribbean Islands was exceptionally exhausting this time around for Itachi. If not because of all the paperwork he had to read and sign before he got to the beach house and his mother made them put away anything electronic or work related, then simply because Sakura kept trying to seduce him in order to have sex in the bathroom.

Luckily, private jets owned by the Uchiha were…well, just that,_ private_, so nobody was there to see her try and give him a hand-job. Except for the one female flight attendant that had peeked her head out behind the curtains to see if they had sufficient enough champagne, but instead caught an eyeful of Sakura's quite skillful hand unbuttoning his trouser button. Needless to say, his horny fiancé hadn't tried anything after the embarrassing incident, and for that, he was quite grateful.

Upon arriving to the airport they were greeted by a sleek, black limousine with the driver standing by it, door already open with refreshments inside as per usual. The midday breeze smelt and tasted salty, blowing against the local palm trees and sweeping through Itachi's black bangs. He pushed away his annoying hair with a gentle hand, ignoring the dreamy sigh he got from Sakura as she trailed behind him like a love-sick puppy.

Not even bothering to nod at the driver, he slipped inside the limousine, pouring himself a glass of scotch because God knew he'd need it when he met up with his family. The bitter liquid ran a burning course down his throat. He grimaced slightly, but it did its job and not before long it had his tense muscles relaxing into the seat.

About ten minutes or so had passed and they finally passed looming, black gates, pulling up to an exquisite Caribbean villa. They parked beside the sparkling fountain carved with angels flying within the smooth stone, as if forever stuck in that position; their stone eyes twinkling, hard lips open with what appeared to be joyful laughter.

The house was big; at least two stories high, nothing Itachi wasn't used to already. But it made Sakura gap in pure astonishment as she gazed at the gigantic house, marveling its beauty. She stepped out of the limousine, not quite believing her eyes as she took in all the crisp whiteness of the villa, which contrasted so fantastically with the never-ending blue sky. She even took her time to appreciate the palm trees surrounding the enormous establishment.

Even the concrete ground scattered with pebbles seemed expensive to even imagine stepping on, but Itachi had no remorse as he calmly strode up the marbled staircase with Sakura following hurriedly behind, trying desperately to climb the stairs without tripping because she was still so busy ogling the Uchiha's villa.

"Itachi! You've finally made it!" a soft but lively voice exclaimed and Sakura snapped her head just in time to see Itachi's mother walk over to her son to envelope him in a warm hug. Her ebony hair swayed with the light breeze and the ends of her simple white dress that adorned her effeminate body was ruffled only slightly, brushing against Itachi's pant-covered legs. His silky ponytail rode restrainedly with the wind as he wrapped his strong arms around Mikoto, letting his eyelids fall shut as he relaxed in the comforting embrace of his kind mother.

"Hello, mother." He greeted simply and they pulled apart to smile gently to one another. Sakura blinked at the both of them, finally realizing where Itachi had received his looks and swan-like movements. The woman turned to her and she jumped a little in surprise as compassionate, black eyes landed on her.

"Ah, you must be Sakura! Hello and welcome to the Uchiha family villa. We are so happy to have you here." Sakura smiled warmly at Mikoto and they hugged, albeit a bit more stiffly than when she had hugged her son.

"Come, Sasuke and Naruto are in the back. I'll tell Ayame and Teuchi to get your luggage out of the car and take them to your room." They entered into the house and Sakura found herself being unable to close her mouth for the second time that day. The rooms were huge!

The living room was spacious enough to contain five black couches with two mahogany tables sitting in the middle, both having a porcelain vase with a single purple orchid inside. The window was as big as the wall with flowing, white curtains hanging from the top. There was a tall shelf off to the side with all sizes of books stuffed neatly inside and an occasional picture of the Uchiha family or baby photos of Itachi and his younger brother.

There was an opulent staircase on the other side of Sakura and she trailed her emerald eyes up the winding marbled steps before they disappeared further up. She marveled at how lavish it was. It was far beyond what her family could ever afford.

Beside the luxurious living room was the grandeur kitchen. It was bestowed in what Sakura noticed to be all the latest stove and refrigerator. The cabinets were – and she just had to squeal in excitement at this particular make – pure African Bloodwood, complimenting the sleek metal of the sink and the solid blackness of the dining table standing in the middle of the kitchen with extravagant stools set about.

Sakura would have spent more time gawking at the kitchen (even though she never used it) if it wasn't for the sudden yell she heard that made her rip her gaze away from the looming refrigerator. Her eyes landed on the flustered girl standing next to the pool, her posture rigid and eyes frantic. A handsome young man stood next to her, a sexy smirk on his lips as he gazed in the water, strong arms folded across his exposed chest just above his washboard abs. Simple, navy-blue shorts rode low on his hips and stopped right on his knee, displaying his shapely legs to the world, or better yet, Sakura's admiring gaze.

_He's hot!_ Her inner self fist-pumped and proceeded to drool over the Itachi look-alike, the only difference being the stylish haircut the other man had.

"Sasuke," Mikoto spoke softly and the man turned his head to stare at the trio, letting Sakura notice the inky darkness of his eyes, "your brother is here."

The man, now identified as Sasuke, inclined his head and grunted, turning his attention back to the water. Itachi raised an eyebrow, eying how Ayame appeared to be anxious by bringing up a towel to cover her mouth in a silent gasp.

_What in the name-_ Itachi's train of thought was cut off when there was sudden movement in the water before tanned arms sprung up and clutched onto the concrete. They flexed momentarily and then an equally tanned body came forth, splashing water around messily.

And then something happened to Itachi that Sakura thought she'd never see. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. Upon looking at what he was staring at she promptly choked on her own spit.

How could someone be so…so _mesmerizing_?

Natural blond hair was wet and flattened against an angular, scarred face. Rivulets of water ran down a statuesque body, trailing down abs that weren't as pronounced as Sasuke's, but still there and noticeable. Toned legs supported the Adonis's physique and bright blue trunks hung low off his hips, tantalizingly revealing the V-shape leading to his nether regions.

The unnamed stranger shook off the excess water and, once he was done, opened his eyelids to reveal the most stunning pair of sapphire eyes that either of them had seen. The shape of the man's eyes was offsetting to his sharp and muscular figure. They were so round in shape and so innocently clear, twinkling with mischievousness as he grinned at both Sasuke and Ayame. The color put the sky above them and the sea across from the house to shame.

"See, Ayame," he spoke and it sent pleasant shivers down Itachi's spine, "I told you I could swim now!" The girl seemed unimpressed as her pretty features morphed into anger and she thumped him on his head. He laughed as she threw the fluffy white towel at his face and stomped away angrily.

Sasuke chuckled and brought a hand up to grab the soft material, rubbing it into Naruto's head of blond hair roughly, causing the latter to yell indignantly. The youngest Uchiha stopped and the blond glared at him, his mussed up spikes making him look almost boyish.

"Oi, what the hell was that for te-"

"Naruto," Sasuke began, effectively cutting off his annoyed friend, "Itachi's here."

Sparkling blue eyes flickered their gaze onto them and Itachi could actually feel his heart skip a beat. The peculiar whisker-like scars on the man's cheeks stretched and dipped into the cute, button dimples that appeared as his lips curved into a dazzling smile aimed at both Itachi and Sakura.

"Ah, Itachi-bas- I mean _kun_! I haven't seen you in so long! How ya' been?" the blond practically glided over to them with such inhuman grace Itachi thought, for just a moment, that Naruto, with his unruly halo of gold hair and sun-kissed skin, was an angel. Water still dripped so deliciously off caramel-colored flesh and if Itachi had been a lesser being and not an Uchiha, he would have licked his lips enticingly at the sight that flirted with his wine red eyes.

He smirked; making it well known that he was raking his eyes over Naruto's body. _It seems that he knows me…_

Naruto frowned at the lack of greeting he received and walked the rest of the way to the other man, barely sparing Sakura a glance.

"Oi, don't you remember me?" he chided, slender eyebrows scrunched together. Itachi thought for a moment, raising a pale hand to wrap slender fingers around his well-sculpted chin.

Now that he had face to go by he kind of had an inkling of who the younger male was. He recalled seeing blond hair and blue eyes one time when he had come home for summer from college. There had been a scrawny teenager with bright eyes and a one hundred watt smile being led out the door by Sasuke. He hadn't given it any thought as he had passed them in the hallway and didn't even bother to greet his little brother's even littler friend when he opened his plum lips to say something to him.

He'd been outright rude at the time, but he hadn't cared. Itachi had been tired from managing school _and_ his father's company, all he'd wanted to do at that moment was sleep away the day. Unfortunately, choosing sleep over getting to know the lean man standing before him had proven to be a lousy decision.

"Sasuke's friend, am I correct?"

Naruto grinned cheekily and nodded his head approvingly. Itachi smirked in return, eyes catching the way Sasuke stiffened behind Naruto.

Before anything else could be said there was a slam of a door closing and loud footsteps echoing within the house. Mikoto smiled delightfully while Naruto instantly brightened, disregarding his soaked state as he ran into the villa.

"Otou-san!" he cried jovially, making Mikoto giggle.

Itachi found his eyes widening once again, but this time, with his mouth slightly agape.

Was his father, _the_ Uchiha Fugaku, actually voluntarily _hugging_ Naruto? And did Naruto just call _Itachi's _and _Sasuke's_ biological father, _dad_?

He must surely be on _Punk'd_ right now because Itachi thought he would never see the day in which his father showed any type of emotion, let alone the one of fondness that was currently being given to Naruto.

Fugaku's strong arms were wrapped languidly around Naruto's shoulders, briefcase lying forgotten on the floor next to them. His towering height allowed him to rest his chin on Naruto's drenched hair while the latter snuggled his cheek affectionately against the older man's chest, the water on his body soaking through Fugaku's tailored suit.

"Hello, Naruto." Itachi's father chuckled, not seeming to mind his now waterlogged dress shirt clinging uncomfortably to his skin. They finally pulled apart and Fugaku brought up a hand to ruffle Naruto's hair kindheartedly. Itachi almost, _almost_, choked on his spit.

It seemed as though Sasuke was used to the display of affection between the two because he was trying desperately not to laugh at every which emotion that crossed Itachi's face. Sakura was openly gawking, having assumed long before that Fugaku was beyond showing or feeling human emotions.

Naruto smiled happily up at the man, his cheeks lightly flushed.

"Fugaku, honey, welcome home." Mikoto greeted in her usual soft, effeminate tone, wrapping her arms around her husband. He grunted and enveloped her in his cold warmth. Naruto's eyes sparkled as he watched them, both looking like the ideal couple in a magazine.

Mikoto whispered something in his ear that no one else could here and Fugaku smirked, letting her go and turning his attention onto his sons.

"Itachi, welcome home. Sasuke." He inclined his head to them, not bothering to hug them or give them a hearty pat on the shoulder. Both brothers grunted, expressions of infinite indifference unrelenting from their handsome features. They had grown up that way so they did not mind the lack of love they received.

"Naruto-chan, why don't Sasuke and you go up and take a shower. It's getting close to supper." Mikoto offered as Fugaku finally took notice of Itachi and Sakura. Naruto shifted his eyes onto the woman and smirked when he saw her visibly gulp. He nodded at his pseudo-mother, promptly grabbing Sasuke's hand and indefinitely causing Itachi to narrow his eyes at the two as Naruto proceeded to drag Sasuke into the living room, completely disregarding the fact that his trunks were slipping lower and lower with each step.

Sakura pouted as the two most attractive men she had seen left without even gracing her with a mere greeting, but she didn't have time to dwell on it any longer because she could feel the cold gaze of her fiancé's father land upon her.

"Do you think she'll last long before crying?" Naruto asked once they were out of earshot, glancing behind him to stare at Sasuke. The young Uchiha had his gaze plastered on Naruto's backside, which made him frown and pull up his shorts, distracting him enough to slam right into a hard body.

Before Naruto could fall he felt a strong arm slip around his waist, pulling him flush against a pale body. Knowing exactly who it was because of the sheer whiteness of the pastel skin on the man's chest Naruto frowned.

"Sai!" he squealed when another hand came down to grope his ass.

"Stop that!" he cried and wiggled away from the man's clutches, waddling over his best friend in order to hide behind him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's childish antics but stood rigid nonetheless. He knew very well how Sai could get around a sexy piece of ass like Naruto and he really didn't want to testify against his distant cousin for raping his childhood friend.

Sai smiled his creepy smile of his and waved at the two, practically leering in Naruto's particular direction.

"Hello, dickless." He greeted simply and Sasuke wrapped a hand around Naruto's waist when he tried to lurch forward and strangle the other man.

"For the last _fucking_ time! I am _not_ dickless!" he exclaimed loudly, making the occupants in the kitchen peek over at them curiously. Sasuke sighed and put a hand over Naruto's loud mouth, effectively shutting him the hell up.

"Will the two of you shut the fuck up? I want to know what father has to say to Itachi's fiancé." Sai visibly perked up at that and peered over the two friends while still managing to avoid the small fingers trying desperately to wrap around his neck.

"-and I want you both in separate rooms. There will be no such nonsense happening under this roof until your marriage is official, is that clear?"

The two Uchiha eavesdroppers raised an eyebrow when Itachi looked about ready to pop a champagne bottle and shout "Merry fuckin' whatever!" for no particular reason. The only reason they could tell was all in Itachi's eyes, which was why Naruto had no clue what Itachi was feeling when he said,

"Man, that sucks. I'd wanna sleep with her all fuckin' night."

Both Uchihas visibly shuddered, both for different reasons. Sasuke, because the sheer thought of even touching the pink-haired woman made him want to vomit. It was just so much _pink_ and _red_ adorning her body; and Sai, because, well, he couldn't imagine someone as dickless as Naruto fucking _anything_.

Too bad Sai had actually said his thoughts out loud.

"I'm gonna shove a sword down your fuckin' throat you fuckin' assh-"

* * *

**A/N: **This particular piece has been stored in one of my folders. I just kind of got inspired so I finished this first chapter. Hope you guys like it! I'd enjoy some feedback!


End file.
